Hey Harry, er, Ron?
by crazy-cool82
Summary: You wait till it's rated PG13 for violence, swearing and possible abuse, oh andyelling. :-)


C.C: Okay an odd HP story. I got this idea from Freaky Friday of which I do not own. Only this time Harry and Ron spend a day in each other's shoes. I don't own Harry Potter and i never will. I also haven't seen Freaky Friday. Anyways, here goes.  
  
  
  
In the common room.  
  
Ron: Hey Harry, why don't we stop trying to make a Wiggenweld potion and go down to dinner.  
  
Harry: I'm not hungry. And i have to get this done.  
  
Suddenly the potion explodes.  
  
Harry: *holding the bottle now with half the potion left* I give up! If Sirius was here, he'd be able to help me! *throws half-filled bottle into fire*  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Harry: *wide-eyed, backs up* Oops!  
  
Ron: Harry!  
  
Voice: Yeah, Harry!  
  
Harry: Who.? SIRIUS???  
  
Sirius: In the flesh. Hey, thanks for bringing me back.  
  
Harry: How'd I.?  
  
Ron: Got that potion?  
  
Harry: Yeah. A lot. *pours some in a small bottle*  
  
Ron: Say a dead person's name.  
  
Harry: Uh, James Potter.  
  
Ron: Hmm. throw it into the fire.  
  
Harry: *does so*  
  
James: *appears across the room* what the? Hey Sirius! Did we travel back in time or something?  
  
Sirius: No. Your son brought you back.  
  
Harry: *dumbstruck* I've got to see Dumbledore!  
  
*********************Later**********************  
  
Harry: I can't believe it! I have my parents and my godfather back! Now everyone's cheering for me, I've earned seventy-five house points. Isn't great, Ron? Ron?  
  
Ron: Yeah, great, whatever! Now i have no time with my best friend again!  
  
Harry: Ron, are you mad at me?  
  
Ron: No! Everything's just fine! Once again, you get to have all the attention!  
  
Harry: Ron, what about in third year when Sirius . . .  
  
Ron: THAT WAS ONCE, HARRY! ONCE! ALL BECAUSE SIRIUS BLACK SLASHED MY CURTAINS AND IT WASN'T EVEN IN THE DAILY PROPHET! EVERYTHING YOU DID THAT WAS SO GREAT BEFORE FIFTH YEAR GOT PUBLISHED! AND EVEN IN FIFTH, THAT THING ABOUT THE DARK LORD WAS PUBLISHED IN THE QUIBBLER! PEOPLE RESPECT YOU AS YOURSELF AND ME AS . . . AS THE FRIEND OF THE BOY WHO LIVED!  
  
Harry: Well, Ron, I would gladly switch places with you. IF I KNEW HOW!  
  
Ron: Why don't you just invent another potion!  
  
Harry: I knew it! You're jealous again!  
  
Ron: OF COURSE I AM! WHY WOULDN'T I BE? YOU GET ALL THE ATTENTION, FAMOUS HARRY POTTER, AND I'M JUST YOUR SCREW-UP SIDEKICK!  
  
Harry: I NEVER SAID THAT!  
  
Ron: WELL YOU SURE ACT LIKE IT! IN FIFTH YEAR YOU KEPT YELLING AT ME AND HERMIONE BECAUSE YOU WERE BUSY BRAGGING ABOUT HOW YOU SAVED THE WIZARDING WORLD EVERY YEAR! WHILE I'VE GOT FIVE BROTHERS! ONE WHO'S IN EGYPT, ONE WHO'S IN ROMANIA, TWO WHO'VE GOT THEIR OWN SHOP IN DIAGON ALLEY, THANKS TO YOU, ONE WHO'S ACTING AS IF HE'S NOT MY BROTHER, A SISTER WHO NOW LIKES DEAN THOMAS, HERMIONE KNOW-IT-ALL, AND YOU! MR. I SAVED THE WORLD FOUR OR FIVE TIMES AND GIVE NO CREDIT TO MY . . .  
  
He was cut off by Harry, who threw a flower vase at Ron.  
  
SMASH!  
  
Harry: Ron, if i could switch places with you, i would! *goes up to boy's dorm*  
  
Ron now had a cut across his forehead, one below his left eye, across his upper lip, and across his cheek bone. All of which, were bleeding badly.  
  
Hermione: *walks into common room and sees Ron standing there with cuts, and sees the broken glass around him* Ron . . .  
  
Ron: Don't, say, a word. Go ask that kid with an odd shaped scar on his forehead. *leaves common room*  
  
Hermione: (calls after him) Are you alright?  
  
Silence  
  
Hermione: Reparo. If only there was a spell to fix friendships and not just inanimate objects. What the?  
  
Hermione noticed a black brick on the wall. The only one. It was near the fire place so it could've gotten burnt but it was sticking out of the wall a little so Hermione went over and pulled. It didn't budge. She leaned against the wall, where the brick was, to think. Suddenly the brick moved in.  
  
Hermione: Huh?  
  
Suddenly a couple of bricks moved and she saw a box. She grabbed it and saw a name carved on the box.  
  
James H. Potter  
  
Hermione: Omigosh!  
  
The wall closed. Hermione opened the box.  
  
  
  
C.C: Well i'll leave ya hangin' so read the next chap as soon as it's up. 


End file.
